


You're gonna miss me when i am gone

by smileypower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DenNor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, hinted sufin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileypower/pseuds/smileypower
Summary: Denmark wants to make up for all the bad things he has done many decades ago.Norway gets annoyed by him and says some things he maybe shouldnt have said.





	You're gonna miss me when i am gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first dennor story and i am really excited to share it :)  
> its also my first time writting angst.  
> But don't worry, i am a big fluff lover so i cant let the story end sad. Anyway i hope you enjoy reading it! :)
> 
> English isnt my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please tell me.

I look at the annoying dane infront of me. "What?"

He grins at me. "I was thinking"

"thats new"

"Ssshhh let me finish, anyway i was thinking. I used to be a real asshole to you all a long time ago and i don't think i have ever made up for that besides changing my personality so i wanted to do something for all of you guys that makes you happy as an apology. I already did something with Sweden, Fin and Icy. So now it's your turn!"

Something is off, i don't know what but something is. He is standing there with a happy to big of a smile on his face, that's normal. He is saying stupid stuff in a loud voice, also normal. He doesnt seem to look any different. Something is different but i dont know what and its annoying me.

"norge?"

"Huh? Oh uhm i dont need you to do anything."

He pouts. "But nooooooorge, i want to do something to make you happy!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah no thank you."

i quickly close the door of my room and lock it before he can come in. I can hear him whine through the door but i decide to ignore him and continue practicing my spells.

 

However, sadly, how stupid the Dane might be, he is very determind. Wherever i went he would bug me, asking me to tell him a way he could make me happy and apologise. He looked almost desperate, it was annoying.  
Right now i have a small break from the constant whining since it was his turn to do the gorcery shopping. I sit down on the couch with a cup of coffee next to my little brother Iceland with a sigh.

"So he has been bugging you too?"

"Jep"

"I found it was easier to just give in, its what me, Fin and Sve did."

"What did you three even make him do then?"

"Sve and him made an ikea chair together and he played the shooting game that nobody ever want to play with Fin because he beats our asses big time."

"What about you?"

He look away in which i think is emberassment. "Thats not important."

"You two bought icecream and watched a puffin documantary together didnt you?"

He blushes. "Shut up"

I smile slightly, he used to do that alot with Ice when Ice was still a tiny nation to make him happy. Nowadays he says he doesnt like it anymore and that its childish but we all know he secretly still really likes it.

I finish my coffee. "But anyway, i am going to my room again before annoying comes back."

"okay, bye." 

I stand up. "Bye"

I set my cup down on the kitchen cou ter and walk away to my room again.

 

Its been 3 hours, And. He. Is. Still. Bugging. Me. RIght now he is standing infront of my door knocking and repeating norge over and over again and its giving me a headache.  
Fed up i walk too the door and pull it open harshly. "What!?"

His expression turns shocked for a second before it turns back into that happy smile again. "You opened the door!"

"I did, what do you want?"

"You know what i want."

I sigh. "I told you there is nothing you can do to make me happy, now leave."

"Not until you tell me."

"There is nothing to tell you."

He pouts. "Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"Fine!" I say angry.

"Want to make me happy? Go away!"

A hurt look flashes across his face for a split second but then turns into his happy smiling face again. "If thats what will make you happy, sure!"

He gives me one more smile and walks away and thats when i realise whats wrong, what was different. It was his smile, it didnt reach his eyes like normal, infact, it looked kinda fake. 

I decide to ask about it tomorrow and just go to sleep for now, all that idiot his bugging has made me tired.

I change into my pj's, turn off the lights and climb into my bed. I close my eyes but i cant seem to fall asleep. I have this weird feeling inside my stomach, like something bad is gonna happen. I try to ignore it and just go to sleep, but it isnt until 4 am that i manage to fall asleep.

 

I wake up the next day and that annoying feeling is still there. I get out of bed, decide changing into normal clothes is too much effort for now and just get out of my room to go get a cup of coffee. Half way through walking to the kitchen my little brother grabs my sleeve.

"Norway?" 

"Hhmmm?"

"I think you need to come with us too the living room, there is a letter there on the table with our names on it and we cant find Denmark."

I frown, the feeling in my stomach grows bigger but i nod and decide to follow Icelanf into the living room. A worried looking Fin and a Swede or already sitting on the couch, letter in hand.

"I guess we open the letter then." Iceland says while also sitting down on the couch.

I sit down next to him and Finland opens the letter and starts to read out loud.

 

Hi guys, Youre all probably wondering why there is a letter here, and maybe why i am gone, if you guys have noticed that yet. Well i am gonna explain all of that in this letter and why i am telling all of this through a letter in the first place. Yesterday when all of you were sleeping i returned back to Denmark. I havent told you guys this yet but it has been going pretty bed in my country for a long time now, Global warming is making the water level raise and since most of my land is made of sand, we have no dam and arent that high above the water level thats a problem for me. For months now i have been evacuating people and stuff from my country. Two days ago the thing i have dreaded for months now happened, the water level rose to high washing away all of my country, Denmark is all gone. You all know what happends when a country get washed away or dissapears in a different way, You get one more day to finish some final business before you dissapear. I decided that in my last day i wanted to spends it with my family, happy. I didnt want my last memory with you guys to be sad so i didnt say anything and spend the whole day making you guys happy. I have decided i want to dissapear and spend my last minutes in Denmark so thats why i am not here right now. Anyway, i think its time for me too end this letter, i am not gonna say goodbye because there is always this very small chance your country can get revived. I hope i managed to make you all happy yesterday and you now too norway, Jeg elsker jer alle.  
Mathias Kholer, the retired capital of Denmark.

On the end of the letter is a picture, one we took with the five of us a few years ago. On the picture is a stoic looking Swede, a happy looing Fin, An Icelander with a small smile, A Norwegian with an emotionless look and a blank space where a grinning Dane used to be.

I don't know how to react or what to say. I want to cry in sadness, laugh in disbelief like its some kind of joke or even do something small as gasping in shock, but i can't. It feels like my emotions became numb. Like they didn't process the information is just got. I recognize the soft crying and sniffing as the cries from my borther. The other somwhat louder crying is from fin. He is crying loudly into Sweden his chest who is gently rubbing is back while hugging him. He is not crying but his glasses dont hide his teary eyes well. and I? I just waited, I went on with my life waiting every day for that stupid Dane to come back and tell me this was all a joke. We would all be annoyed at him, mad even but we would forgive him anyway because for some reason we can't ever stay mad at that gaint puppy. But her never came

 

It's been years, maybe even decades. I arent sure. Denmark his death has send a shock through all the nations about how serious the global warming actually is. The past couple years, or decades, like i said i arent sure anymore, we have been working together too reduce global warming. Slow but steady the water level has been degrading again. The moment the water level was low enough to reveal the land of Denmark again we emmediatly build a dam around it too make sure it wont get flooded again. We have spend alot of our money and people to build building, roads stuff like that. We made sure there can be food produced on the land and that there is gas and electricity, we made the country livable again. And we have proof its livable again too, lots of people live there again now. We made sure to teach the people who used to live in Denmark before it flooded their children Danish, and their children too, and theirs too, i think you get the drill. We also teached the people in our country some Danish just in case, and with we i mean me, Ice, Finland and Sweden. 

Everything is back to normal.  
Yet he still isnt back.  
I don't get it.  
Why wont he come back!? 

You know that saying, you don't realise how much you will miss something until you lost it? Well its definatily true. I just want him to come back. 

I feel something wet roll down my cheek. Am i crying? I wipe away the tear from my cheek but its replaced by another one a few seconds later. Why am i crying now? I havent all those years before why now?

"Why are ya crying? It doesnt suit your face nor."

I snap my head up(?) I recognize that voice. Infront of me is standing that stupid Dane with yet again that grin on his face.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, how have ya been?"

I stomp on his foot, hard.

"Ow! Hey! Where was tha-Hmph!"

I cut him of by slamming my lips on his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and we stay like that for awhile. I don't know what came over me, but i don't care. It feels right. We pull back again after awhile.

"So, what was that?"

"Just shut up."

"Okay then."

I lay my head on his chest and he hugs me closer. I listen to his heartbeat. Its there, he really is back.

"You want to make me happy right?"

He nods "yes."

"Stay, and never leave me again."

"I can do that."

"Good" I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Idiot"

He laughs and nuzzles the top of my head and i can feel my numbness slowly fade and get replaced by a warm feeling in my stomach, he is really back.


End file.
